Flying On Your Own Wings
by Ella Anders
Summary: There is nothing that sixteen-year-old Bloom longs for more than to become a magical girl. The magic, cute outfits- everything is appealing. That is until one day she gets her wish and is swept into a word of magic, and danger where she learns everything was nothing more than a lie. AU.
1. Act One- I Always Dreamed in Fantasy

**_Flying On Your Own Wings_**

**_By Ella Anders_**

**_March 9, 2015_**

**_Summary: There is nothing that sixteen-year-old Bloom longs for more than to become a magical girl. The magic, cute outfits- everything is appealing. That is until one day she gets her wish and is swept into a word of magic, and danger where she learns everything was nothing more than a lie. AU._**

**_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._**

**_Authoress' Notes: I realize this is what, my sixth go at a series re-write? Eh, what can I say; Winx is a fairly large 'sand-box' to play in with endless hypotheticals. But unlike the other re-writes I have spun this is going to surely going to be taking a very different direction. This however, is written in honor of the Underground Fanfictioners' anniversary. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Act One- I Always Dreamed in Fantasy

It was six a.m. on a Thursday morning in warm and sunny Gardenia, California. And all the citizens were either still barrier under their covers fast asleep, or slowly pulling themselves out of their dream-worlds a la alarms. That is except one girl, one _very different_ one.

And her name was Bloom. Bloom Peters.

Unlike most of her fellow hours-away high school graduates that where either still in bed reading Facebook posts or ransacking though their closets for the perfect last day of school look, Bloom was up and staring at her computer screen. But it was not Facebook that she had opened. But rather Crunchyroll. Forget the last day of school and senior pranks as well as other on-goings- this, _this_ is what she had been waiting for. After months of waiting and waking at un-godly hours Bloom would finally see how it ended. Her big blue eyes grew wide as she watched her favorite magical girl- Akela, princess of the written word vanquish the league of illiterates with one final blast of her Master Pen. After twelve heart-pounding episodes filled with more drama, danger and magical girl goodness than she had ever seen it was finally here. The end.

"Say farewell trolls," Akela boldly decaled as she raised her staff in the air. "Author's-"

"Aaahhh!" Bloom squealed as she battled not the infamous Gram-minor, the sworn enemy of the Underground Empire, but her own desire to yelp out in excitement.

But what happened next was not what Bloom expected. She was so transfixed on Akela's attack she had not noticed her bedroom door swing open and a figure set inside. Suddenly the lights flashed on, "Bloom. Honey!" A cheerful voice called out.

"Aahh!" Bloom squealed as she jumped out of her chair, hit her head on the side of her desk and tumbled onto the floor in one swift motion.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Bloom grumbled as she rubbed the side of her head, "Yeah. Just peach-y." She made a face as she blew a stray lock of hair out of face and peered up. "What's up, mom?"

Vanessa gave a small smile as she walked over and helped her daughter off the floor. "I was hoping to wake you up," She started slowly, her eyes falling on Bloom's screen. "After all it's not like every day is my little girl's last day of high school…but it appears you were already up."

_Oh mom, _Bloom though as she seen her mother's natural happy-go-lucky expression alter into a slight frown. _Please don't go where I think you are-_

"It seems like just yesterday you were just starting school; wanting nothing more to prove you so grown-up-"

_AND here she goes… _Bloom wanted to grumble, but she bit her lip. Memories of the past began to flash across her mind of her days past. Her frown deepened and her brow knit together. Yep, thinking about the past was just want she wanted to do on the day before her graduation. _Yep, yep. Great. Simply fantastic. _

Vanessa sighed as she reached over and wrapped her arms around Bloom, "Oh Bloom. I can't believe how fast time has gone." Vanessa's eyes began to water as she gave her child a squeeze.

"I know mom," Bloom patted her mother's back. "I know."

There was a few moments of silence, Bloom nor did Vanessa really know what to say. "So," Bloom began trying to come across as casually as possible.

Taking the cue, Vanessa pulled away. "By the way, what where you doing up so early anyways?"

Bloom gestured towards her computer, "Season finale of Akela of Underground." Nervously Bloom reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, talking about anime or anything even along those lines was a rather _touch-y_ subject with her parents. Even though they weren't completely against Bloom' interest with medium, they were not the biggest supporters. Well, at least her mom was relatively supportive. Vanessa always loved looking at Bloom's art-books and visual novels with her daughter; always eyeing any flower arguments to get new ideas for her own shop. Her father on the other hand, well, he found it fairly childish and had commented on several occasions that he believed it was time for Bloom to 'grow-up'.

Vanessa nodded and started to make her way towards the door, "Alright then. Just don't get too carried away, after all you still have school today." Just as she was about to grab the door-knob she added, "Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks mom," Bloom smiled as she watched the door close. "Now where was I?" She turned her attention back onto her screen and clicked play. After all fifteen minutes was plenty of time to see the end of the final. And after waiting for months for this moment there was no way she wanted to waste any more time.

* * *

_Authoress' (Additional) Notes: Akela, is a magical girl alter-ego of my friend and fellow writer Akela Victoire. Not only is she a fantastic writer (be sure to check out her works), but she is also the founder of Underground Fanfictioners. And it goes without saying that the Underground Empire was a play on the group and a inside joke we had a while ago. :)_


	2. Act Two- Desires and Dreams

Act Two- Desires and Dreams

"Good morning students, and let me be the first to say congratulations to our senior class!" The perky voice of Gardenia High School's Vice Principal Thomas boomed though the speakers located all across the campus. "You will find that these are the best days of your lives, back when I-"

Bloom wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes, not at the announcements, oh no. Bloom had no reason to have anything against the kind middle-aged mother of four; but every reason to dislike her second youngest child, Selina, who just strolled her way into homeroom with a cluster of peers trailing behind here. All of which were gushing over her.

Selina wasn't by any means your textbook cause of a popular girl; drop-dead gorgeous, blessed with various talents…well you get the picture. But then again Selina wasn't a textbook cause of anything. From her dirty-blonde wild mane that never seemed to be tamable, pricing ember eyes that where a bit too large, alternative dark garb, and her cold distant persona remained a far cry from the depiction of 'queen bees' in fiction that Bloom had encountered. Selina had always been different, a _good_ different. That is until the first day of high school…

"Selina! Oh. My. God. I _love _that skirt!" Squealed a perk brunette as she sat Selina's books down before the blonde.

"What are you doing after school? I will just _die_ if you don't join us on the lake tonight." Another voice chimed in as Selina lowered herself in the chair. But before Selina could speak, someone else spoke, than another and another.

Bloom let out a sigh as she allowed her chin to fall into her hand, _it must be nice to have all the attention and not get treated like a freak all the time… _She mused to herself, but before she could elaborate Bloom found her own gaze locked with Selina's. Embarrassed of being caught glaring, Bloom froze as she felt her cheeks burn. _Urgh! So much for flying under the radar for the last day of school. _

"Good morning students," Greeted Mister Homes as entered the classroom, carefully dogging a couple paper airplanes that where in mid-flight. There was a pause, followed by a scowl. ""Good morning Mr. Homes," He said an in high pitched voice that prompted a few giggles. "Why thank you students, may I remind you all that even though today is your final day of class-"Cheers and 'whoops' escalated.

"Settle!" Mr. Homes instructed as he waved his hands in the air, "settle. Now as I was saying just because this is your final day of classes you are all still very much students until after you walk across that stage and have your diploma in hand. Until then I expect you all to pay attention and participate in class today, got it?"

Suddenly a hand shot up, and caught Mr. Homes' attention. "Yes."

"Come on Mr. H, it's the last day of school. Let us have some fun."

Mr. Homes laughed lightly, "Don't worry Hunter, we aren't going to be doing anything to strenuous." Slowly he reached inside his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "Now quiz time!"

Automatically a consecutive moan erupted and mutters of displeasure and complains surfaced. "Relax, it's just a simple little excuses I want you all to do. It will not be graded, however I do will be checking them over at the end of the day after you are completed, just to make sure you did complete them -with serious answers- and counting them as participation." He explained as he walked down the rows of desks, placing a single paper down before each student. "It's just a little future planning worksheet that my teacher gave me back in the Stone Age. There are no right or wrong answers, take your time and feel free to set goals and even dream a bit."

Mr. Homes stopped as he placed the paper down on Bloom's desk, "After all you never know what you can achieve with hard work and desire."

Bloom's eyes fell from her teacher and landed on her desk, more specifically the three-paged stapled hand-out that had just been placed on her desk. At a glance it seemed like fairly standard stuff; information on what college, trade school or job they were pursuing post-graduation, five-year plans, ect. Over the past few month leading up until graduation all high school seniors had been hit with questions of the like left and right.

Yet it wasn't until now, on the last day of high school was it hitting Bloom. The cold hard truth.

She had no freaking idea what they hell she was really doing next. What she wanted in life. Her mind raced as she though back upon her life, the dreams and aspirations she kept locked in her heart. Even though Mister Homes was a rather chill and calm teacher, Bloom knew is she penned her true dream there would be massive negative reactions.

Her hand reached up and her hand raked though her mane as she sighed, suddenly reality was hitting her fast and hard.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Homes." Bloom slowly shuffled towards the desk that adored the better majority of the small classroom, dodging a few lingering classmates in the process. Her textbooks clutched tightly against her chest the red-head couldn't help but to feel somewhat apprehensive. After struggling with her hand-out and plugged with sudden fears and insecurities about what comes after graduation, the last thing she wanted was for her peers to over-hear her exchange of words with the elder man. Bloom got more than her fair-share of flack as is for being, what Selina and company had dubbed her, a 'freaky nerd'. There was only seven hours left, and Bloom was praying they would be as painless as possible.

From his desk, and mountain of paper-work, Mister Homes glanced up. After sliding his slipping frames up higher onto the bridge of his noise he made eye-contact with Bloom. A smiled appeared as he placed his infamous red pen down, "Miss Peters, what I can do for ya?"

"Um," Bloom started, she pulled a hand away from her books and tugged on her ear. "It's about the work-sheet you gave us, about the future. I-er, is it okay. I mean, is it okay to not know what you want to do?"

Homes studied his student's face, it didn't take a lot to realize that the young girl was over-come with concern. "Bloom, one of the best thing about being young is finding out who you are. Sometimes it takes a lot to figure that out. Answers never come over-night. Nearly every college student ends up changing their major at one point during their education- heck, some even do it more than once. Before I settled on teaching I wanted to be a nurse- but after a week interning I realized I wasn't cut out for it."

Hearing the words of her teacher's own struggle made Bloom's eyes shimmer some. "So it's natural?"

The teacher offered a firm nod, "Very much so. You are only sixteen and graduating high school, lots of doors are at your disposal. Explore, challenge yourself."

Bloom's gaze feel from her teacher and onto her shoes, "I suppose so. It's just- I might be graduating, but I still feel like a kid- I guess. Everyone is talking about going away here and there for college and sharing all these plans- but me. I really wanted to apply for a school in Italy, study the culture and embrace it all. But my parents, they mean well and all, but they want me to stay local. Be more _practical_." Bloom looked up and offered a side grin, "Probably explains why my paper was somewhat incisive."

"No two people are the same, there is no one path meant for every single person. Not in this school or even the world. Give it time, Bloom. I know when it comes down to it you will be at a school and walking a path destined for you."

* * *

_Authoress' Notes: I finally and actually updated something- I feel almost like celebrating. (Plus I have finally been getting my average word-counts where I want them.) Especially since it took less than a year….I really need to get some type of schedule together. But I had this half-finished and not touched it since March of last year so it was due time. _

_Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Ended up running in a different direction than planned, but I have a lot blocked so things are just starting. _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_


	3. Act Three- Just Something-

Act Three- Just Something That Came to Me in My Slumber

Bloom clutched her notebooks against her chest as maneuvered her way through the cluttered halls. Even though it was only the graduating class' final day, rest of the student body seemed to have found themselves on the same mind-set. A fact that was painstaking apparent as a few nearby trash cans where already filled to their brim with discarded items.

Bloom wrinkled up her nose as a strong odor greeted her. Yep there was a lot more than this semester's pop quizzes occupying the trash. No this was far too strong for that. Slowly Bloom pulled her hand away from her notebooks and reach up to cover her nose with the now free hand. The gesture was far from how her mind depicted the instance, being so caught up in her thoughts (and moreover desire to fly under the radar) Bloom found her back collide with something solid.

The impact wasn't as painful as it was sudden and unexpected. It had only taken a few short seconds for Bloom to realize just what had happened, and to find herself landing on the cold title floor with her books and papers scattered.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked followed by a sea of chuckles and wise-cracking commentary.

A nervous laugh slipped out of Bloom's lips as she still found her chest against the ground. Slowly she started to pull herself up, her hair falling into her crimson face. It was at this moment she was grateful she had taken her mother's suggestion, or rather insistence, to wear her hair lose. The last thing Bloom wanted was everyone to see the clear and total embarrassment on her face. Knowing her classmates everyone probably already had their phones out with images and video to archive this already fine moment.

_Best not give them even more to talk about me… _Bloom pursed her lips as she drew some deep breaths. "Yeah, totally." _Please sound believable. _With a way ward smile plastered on her face, Bloom twisted her neck slightly. Sure enough a cluster of students where gathered around, much to the red head's displeasure and expectations, laughing with their phones out_. _

"Please, allow me." There was that voice again, the one that had asked her if she was alright. A hand appeared inches from her face, "I'm sorry about that."

Bloom found her gaze rise and fall onto the owner of the voice. A man, tall and muscular appeared before her, for a second the teen couldn't help but to feel her heart stop. He was gorgeous, angelic. A sharp chin, long dark hair and shimmering grey eyes. "I-I um…" Bloom rambled as one hand flew to her chest and the other softly placed in his. Her eyes locked onto his.

He offered a kind smile as Bloom stood, "I should have paid better attention to where I was going-"

Before he could say anymore the bell chimed, and Bloom's face dropped some as students rushed past her to make it to class in time.

"Well," He ran a hand through his hair. "Better get going, can't be late to class."

"Right," Bloom nodded as she started to gather her belongs. As she picked up her old English lit notebook a lose page stuck out, one dominated by an image of a castle she had sketched the night before.

That image caught the man's attention, his brows raised as he rubbed his chin. "What's that?"

"Huh?"

"That," He gestured towards the image. "It is fascinating."

"Really?" Bloom brushed a few lose hairs from her face before flipping the notebook to the illustration. For a moment Bloom eyed her work, it really wasn't anything that grand. Just a simple sketch of a castle she had done in a half-asleep post caffeine daze the night prior. "What can I say; it's nothing really. Not even that good, I drew it just on a whim."

"Whim perhaps, but it is marvelous. The amount of detail is admirable in itself. There are so many complex elements in the tower alone. How do you come up with such intricate designs?"

"Well it just kind of comes to me. Sometimes I have these crazy dreams; filled with stuff out of fairytales. This castle is one of them. Well, not _one_ of them. I see it a lot, but this was the first time I seen it from the outside. Normally my dreams take place somewhere inside the walls…" Bloom paused, "I have no idea why I am telling you this. You probably don't even care and I am making a fool of myself- way to go Peters."

The man laughed lightly earning him a deep frown from Bloom. Was the humiliation going to end today?

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. The way your eyes light up when you talk about this is brilliant. A lot of passion behind it, so rare to see it in someone young." He straightened. "For the record I don't believe you to be crazy. To capture such a lovely sight and with such mastery one must have a certain touch. A gift that could even be counted as magical."

He winked, "Now we probably should hurry along. If your notebook is any indication you have English Lit next, correct?" Bloom nodded, "Well then. Why don't I walk you there, it is right on my way as well."

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: And so, a new ship has taken form. Yeah, what can I say. Love less than conventional couples. _**

**_Yes I am alive, and from the looks of things have the ability to update more than once a year. Joking, well mostly. Hoping to try and get the next chapter up soon!_**


	4. Act Four- Abnormalities

Act Four- Abnormalities 

Roxy shifted in her seat as she attempted to pay attention the history lesion. American Civil War history to be more specific. With a groan followed by rolling her eyes she muttered a few words under her breath. Even though she is an American born citizen, Roxy could not help but to feel lackluster over the lesion. In short it was boring.

_Why couldn't I have waited to start here until the fall? _Roxy made a face, her mind tracing back to a few weeks prior. Her first day at Gardenia High. Her poker-face dropped and grew warm as the memory flashed across her mind. Escorted around the campus by the vice principal, as if she was a small child. All the extra attention from the teachers, the epic fail at lunch...

Roxy shook her head, nope. Not even worth the flash-back. No way.

It was odd, though. Being back in ocean front city that is. It seemed like everyone was always asking her what it was like to be back home after living across the globe. It was a question that always left her with strong sensations. Nervousness and something she could only think to call empty. She might have spent her first couple years of life in Gardenia, but she had never counted it as home. How could she when those memories where out of reach?

Home had been wherever dad's latest job took him- Ireland, Korea, and recently Italy. The latter had been Roxy's personal favorite. But that was likely on the grounds she was a sucker for a good pizza.

Just thinking about her old home back outside the city center of Rome made a pang dart though her chest. Homesickness.

Roxy tapped her pen to her chin and made a face. As much as she longed for her old life across the ocean, there was something about Gardenia that drew her in. Almost a month later she continued to find herself questing for that answer.

By chance she pulled her gaze off her notebook and towards the clock. As she moved her head something else caught her eye. Standing near the door was a man. He was too old to be a student, yet seemed out of place to be a teacher or aid. Without even noticing it, Roxy locked eyes with the stranger.

Roxy felt her cheeks grow warm, but pulling her gaze away was not something her body was willing to do. Gawking at a guy. One indefinite older than herself- great way to add on to her already glowing reputation.

Still, there was something about how his eyes sparkled. Like some K-pop idol under the stage lights. Alluring and mysterious in the same breath.

"Roxy!" The girl jumped, nearly falling out of her seat. "It is rare to have a student with such a new prospective as yourself, so why don't you share you take on this?"

With a weak smile Roxy started to ramble out her deductions. As she offered her opinions, her eyes slowly pulled away from the teacher and back to the door. Sure enough the man was still there. Watching her intently.

* * *

This was strange. Extremely a case of an abnormality.

His mission was straight-forward. Find a girl known as Bloom, a seemingly ordinary teenage girl, and return back as quick as possible. Get in and get out as fast as possible had been the final words as he ventured into Earth.

Finding Bloom had been easy, child's play. Even from several feet away he could sense the magical energy surging off her in waves. It was all he could do to remain unfazed from the intensity. The girl, true to what he had heard, was a powerful being. It was no wonder it was a matter of urgency that he find her and return home so fast. The fact that no one else had discovered her was a miracle in its own right.

Just thinking of Bloom made his lips curl upward in a wayward grin for an instant. That is until his expression sank as he though what he was going to have to do to her.

_It's for her sake. _That is what he had to keep telling himself. The moment the mission was entrusted to him it had become clear that it would be far from easy.

So why was it that everyone was so persistent on the fact that he must go and carry out the feat? How could a philosopher, a paladin. What good was he for this?

The man rubbed his chin as he convinced himself that there was more to this. Much more.

More like that girl.

Over a century ago Earth's magic vanished along with every single magic user. It was perhaps the greatest mysterious of the universe, and even the most fearful. There had been expensive research and efforts to try to learn the secrets of the lost magic. The best and brightest minds had spent years seeking out even the smallest drop of magic. It was because of them that Bloom's existence and location was confirmed.

He had seen the reports himself. A copy of them still remained in a lock drawer in his desk. Everything indicated that Bloom was the sole source of magic on the planet.

So just how could he explain that girl. Her magic energy was not as intense as that of Bloom's, but there was no denying that there was magic inside of her. But still what was the odds that there would be two of them. And so close at that?

The man pursed his lips as he stood. There was no more time to waste thinking about what-ifs. And questions only time would allow answers to.

Now was the time for action.

With two lives on the line now the stakes where raised.

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes: Not quite a month later and a new update has arrived. Luckily it is not a year. Kidding, naturally. But I am attempting to get on a somewhat regulated schedule for updates. **_

_**One of the big things I was constantly struggling with was the idea of adding Roxy into the story. In past AUs I have toyed around with the idea of Bloom along with Roxy going on this grand adventure together. Unlike my other AU works I am really playing around with a lot of aspects of the characters and narrative. Hope you all enjoy this new direction. Considering that I have more or less decided that I want to stick to one AU canon time-line it happened. Needless to say with Roxy's addition things are going to shift. **_

_**And next chapter they do...big time.**_


	5. Act Five- Uncertain

_Act Five- __Uncertain_

"Welcome home, honey. How was your last day of school?" Mike peeked over the top of his tablet as his teenage daughter kicked off her shoes. A small spread across his face, it seemed like just yesterday she was a little girl. Twin-tails, princess dresses and ballet lesions Bloom had been the perfect daddy's little girl. The child that Vanessa and himself longed for. And now here she was, coming home from her last day of high school. Where had the time gone?

Bloom cocked her head, catching her father's dazed expression. A sigh followed, she knew well that he was going to get sentimental- and fast. "Daddy," Her lower-lip sunk into a frown. "Please don't get mushy on me. The ceremony is in a few hours I'm sure it would be far more fitting for water-works then." _Because at least then all the parents will be playing pass the tissues. _

His lower-lip trembled, "But my little girl is graduating high school! The last phase of childhood and leap into adulthood."

Bloom looked down, her hand clutched the strap of her bag. _Here he goes again, pressing about the future. _"I know." High school graduate or not Bloom was still a sixteen-year-old girl. And the last thing she wanted to think about was being grown-up. Just the thought of a nine-to-five desk gig made her stomach flop.

But that was just what her father was thinking of.

"Have you looked over those links I sent to you? My friend Jones said that they were a great help to Kevin when he was debating between majors. Statistics don't lie. Tell you what," he gestured for Bloom to join him on the couch. "Why don't we check them out now? See if anything stands out."

Bloom pursed her lips. Mentally debated her father's suggestion against her plans of working on her castle drawing. The castle was far more thrilling. "Sorry, Dad. I need to start getting ready for tonight. I was want to wear that baby blue skirt, you know the one with the sliver trim? Last time I wore it I somehow managed to tear it, got to fix it."

"Hmm," Mike rubbed his chin. He had no idea what she was talking about, but that was beside the point. "Alright, just be mindful of the time. I want to leave early so we can get decent parking."

Bloom nodded as she started towards her room. Before she could manage to get out of doge her father called out. "Don't fill up before the ceremony, alright?"

Bloom arched a brow as she offered a puzzled look, "Are you trying to jinx me? I can't image going across stage with a full stomach. Don't want to repeat my final dance recital."

Mike snorted, "I have never seen anyone move as fast as they did that day…"

"Not helping."

Mike flashed a toothy grin, "But you where such a cute ballerina. Tonight, but, we have a bit of surprise for you after the ceremony."

Bloom paused, her suspicion heightened. Her parents- more so her father where perhaps the two single worst people when it came to 'surprises'. Slap on the phrase "you'll just love it" and things turned south fast. Like her sixteenth birthday gift. Her father had called it 'just something to help you get around Gardenia'. With words such as that, Bloom had allowed her hopes to grow. She had been wanting a car for ages, and had been working to save up for one.

But it wasn't a car, rather an old plain bike. An older red one with a large basket filled with flowers and fruit. It was nice…but just that. If she had only been, say ten years younger she would have loved it and hopped right on it then and took off. Even with a few inches of snow sticking. But as a high school senior it felt juvenile. A car meant freedom, adulthood. A bike was limiting.

With a forced smile Bloom had thanked her parents and took her bike for a short ride. As limiting as it was, when Bloom reached out her arms she allowed herself to image herself flying.

Bloom's face softened at the memory. Even now, months later she still found herself wondering if she would ever fly on her own.

* * *

As much as Bloom adored submersing herself into the world of fiction since her youth. The red-head over the years discovered that some things where immensely glamorized.

Because of the sudden down-pour of rain only an hour prior. The night's affairs had haphazardly been relocated, from the football field to the gymnasium. With most of the finer décor water damaged the picture perfect image was a far cry from reality. A make-shift banner hung from two flag poles. A small handful of rainbow colored balloons littered the floor before the podium.

Despite the spur of the moment appearance of the festivities, no one minded. Everyone seemed too caught-up in the moment. Students chattered eagerly with their friends and they took their seats. Family members where armed with their phones and cameras recording everything they could. It was quite the commotion.

After three attempts to quite the crowd, the principal had the floor. With that the rounds of long and inspiration speeches followed. A few teachers offered words of wisdom from their own youth, only to be followed by Senator Jones. The middle aged man's words where nothing short of that of a public service announcement. For himself that is. Pure and true self-promotion to the core.

As he spoke about how much economic growth occurred upon his elected; Bloom could not help but to roll her eyes. If she kept listing to that propaganda Bloom felt like she would fall asleep. Given the fact she had stayed up extremely late the night before gaming that was a likely possibility. As she pulled her gaze off the Politian they fell onto a familiar face.

She paused for an instant and then blinked. Sure enough it was that guy from that morning. The mysterious man that had been so interested in her art. Enough so that he continued to comment on the topic as he walked her to the next class.

And just like before his eyes where transfixed on her.

A shy and embarrassed smirk lined Bloom's face. Knowing it was creepy she forced herself to return her attention forward. Even after doing so she could still fell his gaze firmly locked on her. And oddly she was perfectly fine with that. Sure, she had no idea what his name was or why he seemed to be showing up all over that day. But at the same time there was nothing alarming about him.

_But that still doesn't explain much. _

"What a cute little ceremony. Too bad it is going to end in…just like everyone of you if I don't get what I want!"

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes: Not even a full week since my last update and another chapter is published. Yeah, did not expect that. But I do hope the pace can be maintained. **_

_**In case you have not noticed having a lot of fun with this. I forgot how much I loved doing AU stories.**_

_**Any guesses to who is crashing the graduation? **_


	6. Act Six- I Will Never Stop Dreaming

_Act Six- I Will Never Stop Dreaming, I Will Believe!_

Friday nights where made for sitting in bed. Filling your face with junk food and watching some crappy film. The kind that you would still be laughing at two days later. Never mind serve as the perfect distraction from the heap of unboxed boxes. But that is neither here, nor there.

Yep. Perfect way to kick off a weekend. At least they were according to Roxy. After all, every country has junk food and just as unhealthy things to watch. And unpacking- well…

At that moment it was far more appealing.

But at nine o'clock on said Friday night the teen found herself at school. Rummaging though her locker for her history textbook. Not a single piece of popcorn to be had and no fluffy blanket. Her lip curled down as images of her bed flashed in her mind. As she pushed past an over-flowing folder Roxy huffed.

_I can't believe I had to rush back to school to get my textbook. What kind of teacher gives an exam with only six days left in the school year? _She bit her lip as her left hand clutched the book's thick spine. Sinking in her short nails into the paper. _Talk about a lucky break. Graduation ceremony or not it was rather careless of them to leave the doors un-_

"Someone call 911!"

Roxy gasped, whipping her head towards the direction of the outcry. Logic told her to reach inside her jacket pocket and call for help. And then get herself as far away from the school as she could. After all, what good could a girl like herself be?

Roxy didn't run, for that matter she continued to stand there. Her free hand clutched over her heart. Ration, nor logical thinking was one strong points.

A bust of energy panged in her chest. Her eyes grew wide.

Without even realizing what she was doing Roxy found herself running towards the cries. Her mind flashed with all the possibilities that laded ahead. Tragic freak accident, fire, serious health issue, someone showed up in the same dress? Well, at least all but the latter seemed like serious issues.

Yet somehow Roxy couldn't help but to snicker to herself. And not just at the latter. Enter the new girl at school. Running though empty halls late at night to distant calls for help alone where a cliché enough trope was is.

_Okay, I am spending way too much time binging on Netflix and Hulu. _

As Roxy turned the corner the collective sound of yelling intensified. Flashed of bright light escaped the glass windows of the gym doors. Busts of slivery blue illuminated the darkened hallway like fireworks in a mid-summer sky.

Yet, somehow that wasn't quite as captivating as the figure before her.

Roxy's eyes grew wide as the man she recognized from earlier that day appeared before her. Roxy was near positive she hadn't seen anyone else in the corridors. How could someone appear so quickly? And why would they just stand idly as patrons called for aid. A brow shot up as Roxy's eyes scanned her un-named counterpart. His expression was emotionless. Lips pursed tightly together and one hand rested on his hip. If she hadn't known better it almost seemed like he had, dare she even say it, been waiting for her?

No, that was crazy.

"How-ho... where did you come from?" Roxy gestured around her, "Appearing out of mid-air...how?" She raised her hand and shoved her index finger a few inches away from the tip of his nose. "What kind of person stands around when there are cries for help? I count myself as a feminist, but bless it- a little chivalry once a blue moon would be nice!"

As Roxy continued to ramble, the man grasped hold of her wrist. In one swift movement he pulled her close. Wrapping his left arm around her torso resulting in the two sharing a close embrace. "I can't explain here or now," he whispered into her ear. "Lives are in danger and we need to act. The only way to save them is if you do exactly as I say. No matter how crazy what I am about to say sounds you must believe it, understand?"

"Huh?!"

He gave her upper arm a light squeeze, "And yes. I was waiting for you."

* * *

Bloom watch mystified at the figure standing- or rather floating a few feet before her. A woman with long white hair and intense blue eyes dawned a twisted smile on her face. Snow flake danced around her fingertips. There was only one explanation for it; magic.

What else could explain why the high school gym was now coated in a thick layer of frost and piles of snow? The floor was slick with sharp shards of ice overcoming the ground. Heavy flurries of snow barricade the doors and windows. It was the horror parody version of Frozen, minus any talking snowmen.

"What kind of monster are you?" The geometry teacher called as he vainly tugged and tugged at the door handle.

The woman laughed, twisted her neck and offering a dark glare. "Monster? Is that really even something for you, a meekly human, to decided?" She looked down and her hand, allowing a burst of energy to escape that sent a chill though the room. "I'm the one with magic here, I can do whatever I please. And if I don't get what I want then people are going to die- and fast."

Classic maho shōjo.

New evil emerges sending the world into shock- check. Now all that left for a seemingly ordinary girl to awaken. A pre-destined warrior and transform for the first time. Usually thanks to some cute and furry otherworldly being. It look some willpower to now release a small fangirl powered squeal at the sight before her. With her eyes wide and sparkling, a smile spread across her face. Hands clenched together to the point of almost cutting off blood. She felt like she was once more watching Akela of Underground's final. Heart-racing anticipation and emotion over-load at its finest. _There has to be a magical girl here somewhere! _With a wide smile and animated expression, Bloom glanced around.

Her face dropped as reality occurred. There was no hero standing tall. but rather hundreds of people clustered close together as a way to stay warm in their summer garb. A few braver souls attempted to open the frozen doors. Others found themselves begging their unnamed captor for freedom. Some even still remained quiet and watched in horror. Everyone shared on common train of thought, put as much distance from that woman as they could.

As she flipped her long mane, a cackle slipped her lips. Her eyes narrowed as she lowered herself closer towards the ground. Sized up each person she passed. In the process shaking her head some and muttering something under her breath.

The sparkle that had glistened in Bloom's eyes was gone as they locked with her classmates. Their eyes showed fear, worry and disbelief. This woman was looking for something specific. Everyone was praying to not be the one that caught her eye.

"Where, where is it? I know I am close, I can feel it."

"M-maybe," a teacher started as both her body and voice trembled. "If you tell us what you are looking for we can help…th-that way everyone wins."

"Wins. _Wins? _Wake-up from your fantasy, in this world there can only be one victor. You people study history do you not? Time after time the one with the greatest force always finds glory. What force can a human offer that I, a witch, can be vanquished by?"

_This isn't how it's supposed to be… _Bloom clenched her fists. A single tear streamed down her face. Bloom watched helplessly as the teacher that spoke of 'wining' was turned to ice. Her jaw dropped, the sound of her heart pounding echoed in her ears. _Even in the worst situations good always prevails. Never giving up is never an option. _

_Then be the change you want to see…. _The words rang though Bloom's mind, and a rush of adrenalin surged though veins. In one swift movement she stepped forward, placing herself in the front line of fire. Off in the distance Bloom could faintly hear her mother call out for, but the word's didn't reach her. With a glisten in her eye, the red-headed teen found herself standing tall. Posed with her feet apart and hand clutched over her chest. Feeling every bit of the part of a Pretty Cure warrior. Even though she knew well enough she was perhaps the single most unlikely girl such a feat.

"So what do you want? You're some super-powerful witch, we get that. But what is there at a high school graduation ceremony that is worth a life? " Bloom trembled at the sound of her own voice. Her hands flew to her mouth as the woman pulled her attention off the glee club and onto her. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"What do we have here?" The witch cocked her head, her eyes now firmly locked on Bloom. "A little girl trying to be the hero-"

"And what if I am?" Bloom gestured back towards the huddled masses of terrorized patrons. "In times of danger a magical girl always rises up. She always steps in and does whatever she can to protect people and make them happy."

The witch, now only a few feet away from Bloom, let out a piercing laugh. Even with cold chills now running down her spin, Bloom didn't find herself faltering. With her upper lip stiff, the teenage girl remained firm. "Aren't you too old to run around thinking you're a _magical girl?"_

Bloom grinned her teeth, she was sick and tired of that line. Everyone insisting that she need to grow-up and forgo her dreams of being a magic powered hero. The way everyone looked at her, the tone they used. All it made her blood boil. Her eyes closed, and her hands made their way to her sides as a warm energy enclosed around her. In her mind the image a single flame appeared and was a glittery spark that small light grew.

With her eyes closed the only thing Bloom could see was the fire burning. As astonishing as the vision in her mind was- the reality surpassed it. Everyone else was seeing something far more impressive. Ordinary Bloom Peters now elevated off the ground. The graduation gown flapped in an invisible wind and her hair escaped the tight braid. Her pale alabaster skin that could never do anything but burn in the sun now shinned with a golden glow. From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet burst of fire appeared and overcame her figure.

"Oh my god," a few voice called in stereo. Suddenly the girl that everyone had ignored or torment had gathered their attention. And above all she had done something no one could have ever imaged was possible. She proved that once and for all magic was real. That Bloom Peters was a true living breathing magical girl.

As classmates, teachers and guests watched in amazement, the witch stood back. The poker-face she had been sporting flashed to surprise momently. She knew that the power she was seeking was great. But never had seen imaged that someone like the girl before could be the vessel. The witch narrowed her eyes and her brows knit firmly together. This little girl had the nerve to challenge her, to act so flamboyant and unaware of what was inside her. _I may not know why this twit had this power, but I will make sure she never learns any of this either. _

Game on.

With a groan, the witch charged herself towards Bloom. If the Earth girl wasn't going to hand her the powers she was going to take them herself. If it meant killing that troublesome girl in the process, oh well.

Bloom raised her right hand, imaging herself grasping that initial flame in her own hand. "No. There is never such a thing as too old to want to be a magical girl. They are beacons for hope, change and the embodiment of strength. Even the most ordinary of girls have the potential to become the light in the darkest of nights. I believe in magic, and I believe in magical girls! I will never stop believing and dreaming."

* * *

Getting into the gym had been more trying than the Roxy and the man she had still to learn the name of, had imaged. Yet somehow the duo had managed to find themselves inside, how specifically? That Roxy had no idea. All she knew was it required hand-holding, eyes closed and muttering an incantation. Now come to think of it, it sounded like a mesh of Italian and something else. Japanese, perhaps?

As much as Roxy wanted to question and configure just how that had worked. The teen soon found herself side-tracked; what had happened again? Her mind drew a blank. "What- what's going on?" The teen pointed at the sight before her. It looked like fireworks at a distance. Two sources of bright lights of blue and red flashed before her to the point she raised her arm to shield her eyes.

The man to her left gritted his teeth. After spitting out a few unrecognizable words he grabbed Roxy's wrist. "I was afraid this might happen." He pointed towards the centre of the blue energy, not that Roxy could actually see, she nodded. "You remember the plan, right?"

"When you said you were going after someone I thought you were some undercover officer. But this," Roxy waved her free hand, "What is this even? Doesn't seem like police work."

The man flashed a smile, "I'm not an officer, love. But that woman- the cause of this- is dangerous. Far more so than any criminal you might hear about in your head-lines. Now, the plan?"

Roxy made a face. Suddenly heavily questioning not only her agreement to help. But everything since she had encounter that man. "Y-yeah."

"Alright," The man cast off his jacked and tossed it to the floor. "I'll take care of the villain and you get that girl as far from here as you can."

"Are you crazy?" Roxy grabbed the man by the forearm just as he started to move forward, "This is dangerous. Shouldn't we call, well, someone qualified to tend to this?"

"For someone that has lived across the globe your sense of adventure is questionable."

Roxy huffed, "I have a perfectly healthy sense of adventure thank-you very much. Wait! How did you know that? Have you been looking into my records?!"

"And," He un-wrapped Roxy's fingers from her arm. Side-stepping her latest question. "As of right now you and I are the only ones' here that have the capability to do anything."

Roxy opened her mouth to speak; but before she could even utter anything the man raced off towards the bright light. With a heavy sigh of her own Roxy shock her head and raced into the battle. _If I had known this I would have happily taken a failing grade._

* * *

**_Authoresss' Notes- over two-thousand words. This is what happens when you have no Internet connection for nearly a week!_**


	7. Act Seven- Welcoming Faces

_Act Seven- Welcoming Faces_

Every inch of her body seemed to ache as she tossed and turned. With a groan, Bloom's fingers dig into the pillow and her eyes squinted together. As warm rays of light dashed across her face, the sleeping red-head found it harder to fall back to sleep. A heavy sigh escaped her pursued lips, so much for more rest.

_I wonder why mom let me sleep so late, she is such a stickler for sticking to an agenda. _

Pulling herself up was a more trying task than Bloom had expected. One that had let to a few jolts of pain her in left rib cage and a new paging sensation about her eyes. After yawning, and rubbing her eyes Bloom took in her soundings.

Her hands clasped to her chest as Bloom froze.

This wasn't her room. It wasn't any place she had seen before. A sensation of fear tangled in her throat. Waking-up in a strange place was more terrifying than she could image. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind raced with a millions thoughts and questions. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being at the graduation ceremony... and being bathed in a sea of light.

"None of this is making sense."

Bloom threw her gaze around the small, yet tidy and inviting room. Large cabinets with glass doors and a large desk adored the far walls. Closer examination of the cabinets seemed to contain various medical instrument and supplies.

Bloom made a slight face; she had never been a fan of hospitals. Yet the realization that she was in some type of medical facility. Better than nothing.

Slowly, pull preyed her gaze off the supplies and to the other opposite wall of the room. A large bay window that peered out onto a lush green forest and the bluest sky Bloom had ever seen. Her eyes widened some as she watched with childlike amusement of the scenery as two birds flew by.

"You know it's considered rude to stare, right?"

The sound of a voice besides her own sent Bloom back. Resulting in her hitting her head on the bed's headboard. Her jaw dropped as she started to try and ramble out a passing apology. But her mouth wasn't wanting to process her words. Resulting in Bloom just sitting there, her mouth wide open looking every bit as dorky as she felt. "I-I."

As non-corroborative as her mouth was, her mind was fine. With her face feeling warm, Bloom casually eyed her counterpart. In the bed to her right sure enough was another girl. She looked about the same age as Bloom herself, and seemed oddly familiar. But that couldn't be right, after all Bloom couldn't even place where she had seen her before.

"So-sorry. I'm, well, kind of overwhelmed- I guess."

Roxy offered a half-hearted shrug, mostly as that was the best she could do at the time. Her back was aching. "Don't worry about it." She paused, glancing around for herself. "So any idea where we are, Bloom?"

"Well- wait. How do you know my name?"

Roxy turned back to face the red-head, cocking a brow in the process. "If I told you, well, you might not believe it."

"Try me."

"Seriously? It kind of sounds like something out of an anime…"

"I_ love_ anime!" Bloom cooed, "I have piles of manga all over my bedroom floor, and I am always simulcasting series."

Roxy gave a grimace, "It seems more _Madoka Magica_ than _PreCure_. Well, there is some massive _Pretty Cure_-ness to be had, though."

Bloom perched herself to the side of her bed, allowing herself to be as close to Roxy as possible. Her eyes shimmered and her hands cupped together. "Tell. Tell. Tell!"

Before Roxy could open her mouth to elaborate, the door swung open and a figure appeared. A woman with long silvery hair smiled brightly at the two. "Hello girls, it's nice to see you two are finally up."

"Um, hello." Roxy rubbed the back of her neck. She felt her cheeks turn pink, this was kind of awkward.

The woman seemed to take note to Roxy's response, and gave the young girl a wink. "Bloom, Roxanne- or do you prefer Roxy? Sometimes shorter versions of name are easier. My given name is Chrysanthe, mouth full isn't it?"

How does she know my name? "I usually go by Roxy."

"Alright, Roxy then. I'm Chrysanthe DuFour. It's nice to see you both awake."

"Um, Miss DuFour? What do you mean by awake?"

Bloom nodded, "We are confused. Just where are we? I can't even remember how we got here."

Chrysanthe pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "I am afraid I cannot answer how you got here. I only know very little about either of you as a matter of fact. But I can tell you girls where you are."

"Yes, what is this place?"

"Alfea, one of the most prestigious colleges. If you want to be more specific, the school's infirmary. I believe Nurse Ofelia said that you two were asleep for about two weeks now."

"Two weeks?!" Bloom and Roxy spat in unison.

The woman nodded, "Yes. I am skilled with fine arts, not medicine. So anything past that I can't really offer any aid with. I was only asked to keep a eye on you girls until Ofelia returned from the kitchen."

"Oh, okay."

Chrysanthe placed a hand on both girls' shoulders, "But if I can help at all, please just let me know. My office is right off the library. In the meanwhile, however, I can image that Faragonda might be a good person to speak with."

"Faragonda?" Roxy paused, "Who's that?"

"Someone who might have answers for you. I suspect that now that you are up she might be visiting you girls."

After bidding them good-bye and reminding them that her door was open, Chrysanthe left. But not even a few moments after the door had closed, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, girls?" A sweet voice called from the other side of the wood. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Roxy called as she shot a look of uncertainly over her shoulder at Bloom. Sure enough the red-head's expression was a mirror of the girls she now knew as Roxy.

Standing by the frame of the door was that of two woman. In the front was an older woman. She reminded Bloom every bit of the magical Fairy Godmother in Cinderella's tale. From her white hair, kind expression and warm aura she was a welcome sight.

The woman behind her, though notably younger in appearance. Didn't quite seem as light and nurturing as her counterpart. A firm expression consumed her face, yet there was a twinkle in her eyes of concern.

"Are you Faragonda?" Bloom asked as nervously fiddled with the blanket.

"I take it DuFour had mentioned I was coming." The older woman started as she placed herself at the edge of Bloom's bed. "Indeed. I'm Lorena Faragonda, and this." She gestured towards the other woman as she placed herself across from her on Roxy's bed. "Is Griselda Blair."


	8. Act Eight- Without Thinking

_Act Eight- Without Thinking_

For a few moments the four females sat in silence, their gazes only loosely falling on one another. With her eyes darting back and forth between the two grown women. Bloom bit her lower lip and tugged on over overgrown bangs. Nervous tells, that typically earned her disapproving glances. But the stiff atmosphere dismissed any chance of being scolded. Well, at least by the adults.

Roxy, on the other hand, made a slight face at Bloom as she watched the other teen out of the far corner of her eye. As much as she wished that the red-head would sport a poker-face, there was no point in trying to say anything. If she did she would lose her stamina. _This couldn't possibly be anymore awkward. _

Almost as if sharing the same frame of mind, the woman Faragonda had introduced as Griselda spoke. "How are you both feeling?"

Roxy offered a small nod, "Alright. At least I suppose. Sore, slight head-ache- that type of thing."

"I feel like I was hit with a truck," Bloom, oh so skilfully, blurted out. For emphasis she rubbed her shoulder and offered a sideways grin.

Griselda grumbled under her breath, and slid her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "I can confirm you it wasn't a truck or anything of the sort that you were in contact with. But there was quite the impact. Given everything I would say you girls are lucky to have not had far more server injuries." Faragonda nodded her head and offered a few words of agreement.

"So," Roxy arched her brow. Working through the pain that still stung throughout her body. Pushed herself up in a sitting position. Leaving now roughly a foot between her and Griselda. "Just what was all that? Every time I think about everything that happened that day- it just feels like a massive blur. Out of nowhere this guy shows up, strange things happen and I find myself here."

"A man? Tall and muscular build?" Faragonda studied Roxy's face.

"Yeah." Roxy nodded, "That sounds about right. I have no idea what his name was. He never said. He did say that 'we were the only ones that can handle' what was happening in the gym." Her heart sank as she also recalled how he had pulled her into his arms. But, of course she wasn't going to say something like that. No. It was shameful, never mind embarrassing.

Faragonda started to open her mouth to respond, only to have Bloom's voice ring out. "There is no way. Right?" Puzzled looks left Bloom shaking her head. "I'm not crazy. That day- the same one Roxy was talking about. A strange guy ran into me in the hallway. Literary ran into me. He seen some of my drawings and was interested…wait!" Bloom's eyes grew wide as she glanced around the room. "If there some paper and pen around I can draw a sketch of him."

"You can draw a sketch of someone after only encountering them once?" Griselda asked in a tone that suggest she was surprised.

Bloom offered a shrug, "I have always been good at art. So it's no big deal. Probably helps that I have a photographic memory."

Griselda's eyes widened. Roxy's jaw dropped as she uttered a few words under her breath and Faragonda. Well, the older woman just nodded. Almost as if it was far from news to her.

"What?" Bloom chucked a pillow at Roxy. The other girl was shaking her head. "That's the look everyone give me when they learn that. How do you think I skipped like I did? I had to do something when mom's shop was slow."

Roxy scoffed, "What was that for? I didn't say anything!"

"You did, just not in English."

"If that is the case why aren't you in university? Or for that matter speak another language?"

"My parents…" Bloom's bangs fell into her face. "They wanted me to have a 'normal' life. A few schools have reached out to me. Wanting me to come in the fall, but my parents don't want me to be so far away. They still treat me like some little kid. So instead of Oxford, I'm enrolled at the community college on the other side of town."

"I had no idea…" Roxy said softly. _And you wonder why it took months to find friends. Wait to shove that foot of your in your mouth. _

"I believe it." Griselda folded her arms across her chest. "You parents, they are highly proactive. Not that anyone can blame them. But they were hard to convince-"

Before Griselda could finish her sentence, the door opened again. "Faragonda? Are you in here? I ran into DuFour, she said you probably came in- hehe."

"It's you!" Cried out the two teens in unison as the figure entered the room.

"Well," the man started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nice to see you both again."

"Bloom, Roxy. Allow me too _properly_," Faragonda shot a look over her shoulder at the blushing man. "Introduce you to Professor Ezra Avalon."

Griselda gave off a sly grin. "I know your orders was to be as discrete as possible, but Dragon, you could have at least given them your name."

"If you had been there-"Avalon started before Griselda huffed.

"Ezra, may I remind you that _I was_ indeed there? If I hadn't arrive at that high school when I did you, as well as the girls, would have likely been killed."

The colour drained from Roxy and Bloom's faces. Killed. The word rang out in both of their minds. Bloom started to open her mouth to speak, but the words never came out. Seeing the distress in the young girl's faces, Faragonda reached over. Taking Bloom's hands into hers. Offering a slight smile and squeeze. "I should have warned you both. Griselda is many things, including that of being straight forward."

Hearing the other woman's words, Griselda froze in place. Her eyes grew wide as she replayed her words in her mind. _Dragon! _They hadn't even been able to explain what had happened, and she flat out said they had almost died.

"She didn't mean to say what she did," Avalon started as he placed a hand on Griselda's shoulder. "But perhaps it is best that it was said. If you ask me, there is no point in beating around the bush. They should know."

Faragonda drew a heavy sigh, her head lowered. Mentally she had been struggling with just how to explain everything. No matter how she looked at it there wasn't a right way. "Avalon, might be right. The last thing that I want to do is make you feel alarmed and worry. But if you don't know…that could be just as bad."

"Who was that woman?" Bloom squeezed Faragonda's hands.

"A-"Roxy chocked back a tear. "What is this all about?"

Faragonda straightened. "We don't know much about who that was. There is a lot we still have yet to know, even about both you girls. But we will tell you everything we can. Now, however is not the time nor the place for such explanations." Faragonda lowered her voice, her eyes shifted back and forth. "Sometimes even the safest of walls have ears. Remember that, alright?"

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes: Two chapters in less than a week. Have not done that in seemingly forever.**_

_**Next chapter things get more in line with canon. Including introducing some familiar faces. **_


	9. Act Nine- Late Night Musings

_Act Nine- Late Night Musings_

She couldn't bring herself to do it. Just thinking about it made her heart tremble. Thinking of it now left the older woman feeling somewhat nauseated.

After leaving the infirmary Lorena had almost insidiously fled to her office. Hours later she still found herself locked up in the space. The large curtains drawn and her gaze transfixed on a book that rest opened on her desk.

With her eyes lined with dry tears, she turned the page. Her wayward expression morphed into a small smile as she gazed at a photo of her younger self. Teenage Lorena smiled as she linked arms with another girl. A cheerful teen with wild red hair and toothy grin.

Lorena raised her hand above the image and stroked the photo with her thumb.

"Faragonda," Griselda knocked at the door. "You can't keep yourself isolated in there all night."

Slowly the woman looked up at the door. Half heatedly she wanted to taunt that she, in fact as headmistress and her boss, do as she wished. But she couldn't reject the fact that Griselda was correct. Per usual.

With a sign Lorena rubbed her temples, "Fine. Door's unlocked anyways."

Right on cue the door opened and Griselda entered. The brunette raised her arms to reveal a tray adored with a plate of food, tea pot and two cups. "Don't even try and pull 'I have skipped meals before it wouldn't be the last time' thing."

Lorena snickered some, a fact she tried to cover by coughing. Griselda coxed a brow, "Yes mother."

Griselda shock her head as she placed the tray down on the desk and slid herself into a chair. "I have known you since we were students here, Lorena."

"Bringing age into this?" Faragonda reached for one of the cups. "Feeling nostalgic, are we?"

Griselda smirked. "I'm not the one taking a trip down memory lane." She gestured towards the book, her eyes studied the old photo. "They kind of look a-like, don't they? Bloom, I mean."

Faragonda nodded, "I had the same though….I had the perfect chance to tell them. Explain just why they are special, why they are here. And I froze. Why?"

"It might be for the best. Not telling them at that moment, I mean. The two just woke-up in a strange place and are medicated. If you had told them now they wouldn't remember much." Griselda paused, her fingers circling the rim of her cup. "There is no point to tell them twice, is there?"

"I suppose not when you look at things like that. Still," Faragonda pursed her lips. "Just thinking of this all makes me ill."

"Because you are looking at it like you are in their place. Being a teenage girl is far from what it's cracked up to be, add in something like this…"

"Suddenly being too emotional is nothing." Faragonda finished.

Griselda snorted, "I was such a witch back when I because a teenager. So much pressure, nothing made sense."

"Add in finding out such a big part of yourself…" Faragonda voice trailed off.

"It's not a good situation, not really. Two Earth girls are discovered to have powers at the same time the entire universe is on the brink of massive war. When it rains, it pours." Griselda reached across the table and took her friend's hand. "Things will one way or another work out. You know as well as I that it's Fate's will that is leading us all."

* * *

After the adults had seen themselves out and promised to speak more later. The atmosphere was strained between the two girls.

Even as the nurse came in to check on them and run a few tests, only a few words where exchanged. It was far from lack of trying on either party's end. The words didn't seem to want to come out.

After being scanned and vials of blood taken, the duo once again found themselves alone. With nothing better to do, or rather no energy, the girls found themselves resting in bed. Drifting in and out of sleep as their minds raced.

Bloom sighed as she flopped from once side to the other. Wrapping her pillow halfway around her head. And twisting her sheets around her legs in the process. Under her breath she muttered a few select words describing her frustration.

But it wasn't the discomfort that was the most bothersome. Panic attacks darted in her chest as she gripped the sheets.

Except for a few short vacations and one and a half sleepovers. Bloom had been away from home. The sensation of being in a strange place at night was hitting her hard. Even if she did know where she was, Bloom speculated that it would only make things harder.

This wasn't like the sleepovers when she was a little kid. She wasn't only a few minutes or a phone call away from her parents. If she was feeling scared she could just ask to call them and tell everyone she was feeling ill. Easy.

Now at the age of sixteen, high school graduate that longed for a school across the ocean. It was downright embarrassing. Maybe everyone was right about her; that she was childish and immature. Perhaps her parents had been right to shut down her aspirations of going away to school so soon.

Maybe Bloom wasn't as grown-up as she believed herself to be.

By chance Bloom's gaze fell onto Roxy. Sure enough she was sound asleep.

Bloom made a face as she watched the other girl. In some ways she couldn't help but to feel some envy.

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Roxy watched Bloom fidget in her bed. She had been sleeping just fine, that is until somewhat started muttering. Now Roxy was wide awake, much to her displeasure. A small sigh released from Roxy's lips as she studied the red-head. In a way it was strange to think of things as they had been before. Up until the man- Avalon, that was his name- had pointed her out to Roxy, Bloom had just been another face in the crowd.

"Normally after life and death experiences people kind of try and get to know each other."

_Where did that come from?_

Roxy twisted her neck, her gaze now on the red-head with a bright smile. Apparently Bloom had taken note of Roxy's conscious state. "You do keep your nose in a book a lot, don't you?"

Bloom blinked, "What does that have to do with anything? Look, the way I see it we are going to be together. At least for a while that is. You already seem to know about me, but I know nothing about you. What kind of friendship is that?"

"We might have been in the same room for two weeks unconscious, but we are still strangers."

"True. That is until we get to know each other."

Roxy wanted to slap herself in the face, Bloom wasn't going to let this go. Even though all Roxy preferred to sleep instead of play twenty questions, she threw Bloom a bone. "If I answer a few questions can I go back to sleep?"

Bloom stuck out her lower-lip. She would prefer company for the sake of her nerves, but Bloom wasn't in a place to argue. "Alright. Why did you help Avalon?"

Of course she would ask that. Of friggin' course. "It was the right thing to do. Helping others when they need help, what could I do? Run away?"

"How Kim Possible of you."

"Shut up. What else do you want to know?"

Bloom bit her lip, resisting the urge to press the matter more. If she did it was almost a guarantee that a pillow would be thrown at her. "I dunno. I don't know you so I have no idea what to ask, at least not really."

Roxy turned over to face Bloom. "I lost count of the times I have had to introduce myself. You would think I would be used to it. Have some type of pre-rehearsed monologue memorized."

Bloom squinted, "What do you mean?"

"Guess you didn't hear about me, the way everyone was carrying on when I started Gardenia High was kind of nuts. Way too big of a fuss.

"The abridged version; because of my dad's job we moved around a lot and around the globe. Mostly Europe and Korea, and it's been fun. New places, people, cultures and food. But- but it starts to get to you after a while. Always leaving and saying good-bye. Having to start over time after time? Not fun."

Roxy rested her arm on her forehead as she stared at the ceiling. "I'm from Gardenia, originally that is, but I was so young I don't remember ever living there. So when Dad emailed me saying we were moving back 'home' I was thrown for a loop. How can I call a place home when I have no memories there?"

Bloom drew back, not sure what to say. "It's kind of funny. I always dreamed of going out into the world and having adventures-"

"….and I always longed for consistency. Guess we are opposites, huh?"

Roxy and Bloom exchanged smiles and shared the same though. Perhaps they weren't as alone as they believed.

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: I love these kinds of moments between characters. The relationships and dynamics between Roxy and Bloom really has made this story a lot of fun for me to write. Plus it was a blast to play around with Faragonda and Griselda. Expect more of the adults as the story continues. _**


	10. Act Ten- Explanation

_Act Ten- Explanation_

Alfea College was large, at least larger than was neither Bloom nor Roxy had expected.

It had been a few days since they had woken-up. After rounds of tests, a shower and change into proper clothing. The two where now released from the medical office. Before either girl could express an interest in finding Faragonda. Or amuse themselves by wondering the school grounds at random looking for her office. Griselda had showed by and asked them to come with her.

It wasn't a request either wanted to decline. With nothing better to do than think and talk to one another new questions where forming.

As the three turned the corner linking the two wings, Griselda rambled off an array of Alfea trivia. Despite her diluted explanations none of the words or names took effect. Still the two teens did their best to humour her. Offering kind smiles and looks of fascination much to Griselda's gratification. They knew well what the older woman was trying to do, and after everything she had done they were grateful. After all no one else slipped in tea and fresh baked cookies. Even if she said if they told anyone she would deny it.

After several turns and hallways. The three found themselves standing before a tall wooden door. "Here we are, Ms Faragonda is waiting for you two." With a small gesture Griselda pushed opened the door and ushered the two teens inside before seeing herself out.

_This is something Faragonda wants to do herself. _Griselda slid her glass up, pausing for a moment to look back at the office. _I just hope they are willing to accept the truth placed before them._

* * *

"Girls," Faragonda greeted as she stood. "How are you feeling?"

Bloom nodded, "Better. Thank-you."

"That's good to hear, now" The older woman fell back into her seat and clasped her hands together. "I apologize for not offering a proper explanation about everything before."

"You said that even the walls have ears, something like that." Roxy rubbed her chin. "What did you mean by that?"

Faragonda's eyes narrowed, "Things aren't always like this. Believe me, only every blue moon things become… as _complex _as this. You should take a seat, dears. There is so much to explain."

Without hesitation, the two seated themselves across from Faragonda. Appearing every bit nervous as they felt. "I do apologise once more, it is un-necessary for me to make you feel as anxious about this. But I must attest, this is serious."

"Roxy," Faragonda looked at the young girl. "You asked me what all this was about. Why there had been an attack resulting in finding yourself here. The short answer is this; magic."

Roxy blinked, Bloom's eyes widened. "Magic?"

Faragonda nodded, there was a twinkle in her eyes. With a snap of her fingers a few sparks of energy released themselves. And the curtains closed themselves. "This must sound odd. On Earth you have books filled with feats of magic. Films and shows featuring various mythical beings. Witches, unicorns, mermaids and even fairies. Works of fiction woven for leisure and to power young children into a world of make-believe.

"But magic- magic isn't something crafted from fiction. The concepts you have encountered until now are vastly different from reality. But I can assure that magic is real. And it's running through your veins."

Faragonda turned to face the two girls and their shocked expressions. "Bloom. Roxy. You are fairies. Magical beings filled with amazing power that can do exceptional things."

She paused for a moment, this wasn't quite how she had planned to explain things. Dumping on them all at once was less than idea, but the words somehow came out on their own. Her eyes focused on the two girls.

Roxy sat still, her mouth somewhat ajar. "You have to be kidding," she said in a hushed tone.

"I'm not, dear." Faragonda turned to face Bloom. Even with all the uncertainly the red-head had retained a certain level of optimism and child-like wonder about it all. Then again all the data that had been collected on her had inferred as much. Bloom's eyes remained wide, and an animated expression spread across her face.

Bloom's hands where clasped together. "Magic is real?"

"Very much so."

Bloom sprang from her chair, "So that means I'm a real maho shōjo? A true magical girl?!" Not waiting for Faragonda to offer any verification, Bloom grasped Roxy's hands. Releasing a girlish squeal in the process. "We're magical girls!" She cried in a sing-song voice. "Just think, we can be a team, Roxy! What are we going to call ourselves?"

"Insane," Roxy pulled her hands away. Bloom made a face, only to find it countered by Roxy's own distraught mug. "This sounds like a concussion talking. This isn't some anime or something. Normal girls like us don't just become magical girls."

"That is true, Roxy. This is no story. And you two did not suddenly _become_, as Bloom said, magical girls. You have _always been_ magical. This is only a matter of realizing your true self."

"Does this happen a lot? People suddenly discovering magic?"

Faragonda shock her head, "Far from it. It was only by chance had the two of you been discovered, Earth is a non-magical planet. You can see just how great of abnormalities this all is."

"In the Magical Dimension one's powers is discovered at a young age. Magic training is mandatory regardless of just how much or little magic you have. Bloom, Roxy you both have strong and powerful magic, but have yet to learn how to control it. Until you are able to do so you are counted as a danger to everyone around you as well as yourselves."

"I'm far from the only one who thinks this." Faragonda reached over her desk and pulled out two large folders. "We have already spoken to your families about the matter. They have agreed to your enrollment here at Alfea." The folders where slid across the surface.

Roxy reached for the papers before her, skeptical as she was Roxy started to flip through it. "What is this?"

"Scholarship and enrollment information."

"Scholarships?"

Faragonda smiled, "Like any college Alfea offers scholarships to students. Considering everything you both have been granted full scholarships. That will cover the cost of your education, text books and housing."

Roxy's jaw dropped, she was still a high school student back in Gardenia. "I believe there might be some kind of mistake, ma'am."

"There are no mistake here, Roxy."

"But I'm still a high school student. I haven't yet to graduate like Bloom."

"I am well aware of all this. But here in the Magical Dimension things are done differently, as you will soon learn. Here students enroll in colleges such as Alfea at the age of sixteen."

Roxy started to protest, but soon found herself unable to respond. "The new school year starts in two months' time. All the students, for the most part, have returned home for the holiday. But after that incident I feel that it's not safe for either of you to return to Gardenia."

"As I said before I have no idea who that was that attacked you, nor what their motive is. But what I do know is that they are still out there somewhere. More likely than not they are going to be keeping close tabs on you two."

"That's reassuring," Bloom felt a cold chill run down her spin. "So what are we supposed to do between now and when classes start?"

"You are both to stay here, at Alfea. I know that it might not be the vacation you both had in mind, but I am sure that you will find enjoyment. Unlike your peers you have not been exposed to magic or any of the cultures. I don't want to see you girls fall behind just as school starts.

"I have gone ahead and collected some books covering the various subjects so you can start to catch up. Also, I have already spoke when the professors. They have offered tutoring sessions to help you both."

Faragonda paused, "The last thing anyone wants to see is either of you fall behind. Or worse, fall into danger."

Griselda's words came to mind, Roxy winced. "We understand and appreciate it."

"But I assure that studying, though critical, isn't the only thing to do. It's always necessary to relax and enjoy your youth. We have buses come every day that can take you into Magix City."

"Magix City?"

"I'm not familiar enough with Earth cities to properly compare it. But there is a little of everything there. Shops, cafes, theaters…you get the idea. There is a curfew, though. And please don't wonder into the city alone."

"Yes ma'am."

Faragonda stood, "My door is always open to you both, please know that. If there are any problems or questions. Please feel free to speak with myself or any other members of the facility." A smile spread across her face. "I don't suppose you would like to see your dorms, would you?"

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: More of a information dump chapter, I know. Unavoidable, I suppose. _**


	11. Act Eleven- A Shade of Pink

_Act Eleven- A Shade of Pink_

For the first time Roxy found herself grateful for Bloom's company. IN a weird way that is. As the two trailed behind Faragonda, Bloom babbled on and on about just how thrilling all this was. Getting to go to magic school, live in a castle right out of a Disney film…yada, yada, yada.

Roxy cover her mouth to conceal a small giggle. She had to admit the red-head was cute when she spoke so animatedly.

_Something tells me with Bloom nearby things are going to be interesting. _Roxy clutched her hands together, _Still. I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing to have her as a roommate. Maybe for once I can be a bit normal like other girls. No. That's a fantasy, but at least I wouldn't be alone all the time…_

As much as Roxy had loved living across the globe and exploring what each new city had to offer. It had been trying. With each move she couldn't help but to feel she was only growing further and further apart from her father. Meetings, late-nigh conference calls, dinners, and business trips always kept him at bay.

Come to think of it now; it was thanks to an e-mail that Roxy had learnt of the move back to America. As for the last time she had seen him… she wasn't even sure. Easter Sunday perhaps? Not that he was there. His attention was focused on his phone.

Just thinking back on it all Roxy couldn't help but to release a sigh of frustration. There was only so much understanding a teenage girl could offer.

"Roxy!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Roxy lifted her head and smiled at Bloom. "This is us," she started pointing at the small words on the door. Nymph Suite it read in small cursive letters.

From behind Bloom, Faragonda nodded. "Indeed. When handling housing assignments we work with the student in mind. Matching up those with similarities. Given everything we thought it would be wise to have you both in the same apartment."

"An apartment?" Bloom arched her bows.

Faragonda started to open her mouth to offer an explanation. Instead, she extended her hand and offered both girl a key. "You will need these."

The two girls exchanged a glance before accepting the keys, and making their way towards the door. With a bright, toothy grin Bloom opened the door and the group stepped inside.

Upon hearing 'dorm'. Bloom's mind had flashed back to all the images she had seen during her days of checking out colleges. Small, cramped space- as unappealing as the pictures where it seemed attractive. But what Bloom was now seeing before her was a far cry from anything she had expected.

The common room that had stood before them was dived into two selections. The first, closest to the entrance, was a living room. With over-stuffed couches and chairs lining the walls. Hanging on the pale coloured walls was a television and photos of a gorgeous lake.

Comfortable and inviting. Was the first two words that came to mind as the two girls shuffled in to get a better look around.

The other half of the room's main focus was that of the large bay window. With a view that looked out onto the school's courtyard that could be seen at any angle.

"This is amazing, thank-you headmistress."

Faragonda smiled. "I'm glad to see you like it; this will be your home for quite some time. As I mentioned before most of our students have already left for the holiday, some have chosen to stay." Faragonda gestured towards one of the several closed doors. "One of your roommates is on campus as well. She has assured me that she will help you two adjust, I'm sure you will get along just fine." Faragonda straightened as she pushed her frames up on the bridge of her nose.

"All your belongings are in your rooms. We also went ahead and left some basic magic textbooks for you to review. There is also a map of the school and Magix City on your desk."

After giving directions to the dining hall, reminding the girls when meals were served. Faragonda bid the two farewell. Once more Bloom and Roxy found themselves alone.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Stella's not there."

If it wasn't for Prince Sky's answer no one would have ever found out.

Just thinking about it now made the otherwise bubby blonde sick to her stomach. Yes, she had left for Alfea last year with only the best intentions in mind. Get the most of her college experience and have fun had been the game plan. And you know, get decent enough grades to keep her parents' at bay.

It had all been so innocent, there was no way that it could go wrong.

But it did. One fateful day in the lavatory to be more specific. The professor had been guiding them on making a simple potion to cure fevers. If she hadn't been stuck in detention with nothing but her potionology textbook. She would have never released that the fever mix was only_ slightly_ different than a love spell.

There was nothing wrong with working ahead just a tiny bit. If anything she had been showing ambition towards course work. The professor would have been pleased.

That is not for accidently adding in dragon scales for whatever it was called that the spell had called for. Suddenly poof! There goes the lab. But on the upside it did make a brilliant new shade of pink.

She had done her best to try and shrug it off. Lightly joking and giving off the brightest smile, but all it did was make matters worse. Before she knew it Stella had landed herself in the headmistress' office. Facing an enraged Griselda and stone-faced Faragonda.

Griselda rambled off and the proceeded to dismiss every punishment that came to mind. Faragonda just asked why.

I was making a love potion to stop my parents from divorcing, that's what. Was the actual answer. But Stella couldn't say that. She had only leant the news herself two weeks prior. And she knew well enough to keep such news to herself if she didn't want to deal with a mad mob that was the press.

Never being good with words as she was. Stella careless recounted what her classmates had mused. It was all to create a new shade of pink.

As she had watched Griselda erupt and only half-heartily listen to Faragonda's stern lecture. Stella finally came to grasp with reality. Alfea wasn't for her. Rather than sticking around to get her formal punishment. As it turned out to be nothing short of being kicked out. Stella had packed her things and left the school.

With a home being divided up, she forged the idea of returning back. Stella found herself taking a mini six-month long vacation across the universe. Bouncing from realm to realm, vacation property to vacation property. It had been nice, quite. After spending so much of her life being told what to do, when to do it and the like the complete freedom was glorious.

As much as Stella longed for things to stay as they had been forever, it wasn't in the cards. Apparently her mother had recently attended an event Erklyon and had encounter Prince Sky. During small talk Sky had unknowing blown Stella's cover.

It was with that Stella received a call from her mother demanding she return home at once.

So here was she was. Standing in the middle of the Lunarian Castle's library feeling every like a small child.

"That's what he told me," Her mother, Queen Luna started. Her eyes in stills as she slowly stepped closer towards her towing daughter. "_Princess Stella left Alfea after she got kicked out._"

Just hearing the words spoken out loud made Stella cringe, it sounded just as bad as it was.

Queen Luna shock her head, her eyes retaining on her child. "Dragon, Stella. What were you thinking?!" Seeing her words pierce her daughter prompted Luna to lower her tone slightly. "I have always told you since you were a child that you could come to me about anything. Haven't I?"

"Yes, mother."

"So why," Luna slowly wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Didn't you tell me about this right after it happened?"

Stella's eyes fell to the floor, "How could I tell you, mom? That your only daughter is a wash-up?"

"That's far from true, and you know that." Luna pursed her lips, "Don't get me wrong; I absolutely furious. Being expelled is one thing. But realm hoping and forgoing responsibility… Stella, you are the Crown Princess-"

"I know," Stella's hands made themselves into fists. Her nails digging into her palms. "Everyone expects a lot of me. One day I'm going to rule and everyone has high expectations of me…"

"Dear," Luna cupped her daughter's chin in her hand as she whipped away fallen tears. "Only because we all believe in you so. You just need to believe in yourself. I know that one day you will become the best queen the universe has seen, promise."

"I really don't deserve a mother like you."

Luna grinned, "Just be glad that Radius is away on business. Otherwise we might need to replace part of the castle." Both mother and daughter snickered lightly. "I'm not going to ask just what it was that you were trying to do."

Stella blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Rumour has it that you were trying to create a new shade of pink. Budding fashion designer you may be. But I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have done something like that. You were trying for something else, am I wrong?"

"Er- I-ah."

Luna pointed, "I assumed as much. I know that someday you will tell me what it was, right now probably isn't the best time. Still," Luna pursed her lips. "We still have the matter of your education. Alfea apparently wasn't for you."

Stella shrugged, "So what now?"

"With the way things are now it is more important than ever that you are a capable fairy. Our second cousin's sister is the headmistress of Beta Academy. It's a fine school, Princess Diaspro is starting there at the start of the year."

"Beta," Stella said, trying the name out for size. "It's it co-ed?"

"That is what I heard. Why don't you give Diaspro a call, ask her about it. If it interests you we can schedule a tour for next week."

Stella nodded her head in agreement, after all she was fearful of what protesting might lead. Maybe is she stayed close enough she just might be able to help save her parent's marriage.

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: Stella, despite everything, is far too smart to blow a lab up simply over a shade of pink._**


	12. Act Twelve- Acceptance

_Act Twelve- Acceptance_

Flora drew a deep breath as she turned over a thick envelope in her hands. Her fingers running across the seal on the back. A large and loop 'A' with small wings adoring the sides of the letter. The crest of the legendary Alfea College in Magix.

Yet somehow the feeling of excitement managed to escape her. From the stories she had heard over the years this was supposed to be the start of her greatest adventure. Millions of girls across the universe would be beside themselves at this point. Screaming, crying hysterically, and the like.

Not Flora, instead she found her lips formed into a frown. Yet she couldn't quite take her gaze off the envelope. She didn't have to even open the letter to know what it said. A thick envelope was universal as it came- acceptance. She would know, this past week several others had arrived. Beta Academy, Eraklyon Institute, and Linphea's own college. Named a new of the elite schools. Yet in growing pile that occupied the far counter of her desk. There was also letters from others schools she had never heard or nor applied to. How they had gotten her name or mailing address was besides her.

As she transferred her gaze from the Alfea letter back to her heap of letters, her stomach knotted. With the pressure to make a selection closing in. And the start of the new school year nearing Flora couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. And thinking about leaving home and her little sister was enough to make her ill.

"Knock, knock!" A cheerful, sing-song voice called out as a head peaked from the door frame. Flora glanced up from her lap and towards her door offering a friendly smile. As the brunette started to greet her visitor, a squeal filled the air. "Oh my-eeppp!"

Flora made her way over to the blabbering pink-head, and placed her hand on the other girl's forehead. "You don't seem to be fevering, hmm. Are you alright, Princess Crystal?"

The other girl, Crystal, smile turned lop-sided. "Flora, how many times do I have to remind you to _not _call me princess? _Crystal_. My name is Crystal; C-R-Y-S-T-A-L."

Flora brushed her bangs from her eyes as she watched the other girl continue to empathize her point. Even though Flora was certain that Crystal had stressed the fact. Anywhere close to a million times to only call her by her first name. It jarring nonetheless. Disrespectful to Linphea's royals. Flora tangled her fingers together.

Crystal, who had been consumed in her own monologue, softened as she seen Flora's head hang. With a tisk, the pink-head wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I know, I know. I totally went all diva-princess. Sorry," Crystal gave her friend a squeeze.

"It's fine."

"Still. I do wish you would call me Crystal, Flo. We have only known each other for what seems like forever. You are my one and only true friend…and being best friends like we are I know that there is something eating at you-"

Flora rose her head, cheeks burning red. "Nothing!" The words couldn't come out fast enough, as she waved her hands around.

"_Flora."_

That was all it took. Just something about how Crystal said her name. Coupled with that motherly look that screamed I-already-know-so-just-say-it-already. Before Flora could even realize what she was saying the words came out. "I don't know what to do."

_Aha!_ Crystal pumped her first in the air, that trick always worked. After regaining her composure, Crystal followed Flora towards the bed. Instead of joining the brunette by flopping face down on the bed. Crystal gabbed the desk chair and dragged it over. In the process the Alfea letter caught her eye.

"Does this have anything to do with this?" She waved the envelope in the air with a toothy grin. "I can't believe you haven't even opened it."

Flora raised her head, "Why? I already know what it says."

"Really now? So you wouldn't mind at all if I just went ahead and opened it, now would you?"

"Be my guest."

Crystal shrugged as she reached for a pair of scissors. After making a slit on one of the sides she pulled the contents out. Crystal crinkled her nose as she read the top page. Sure enough in big bold letters read a welcoming message. _I knew Flora would get accepted…but why does she seem to act like she could care less? _Her hand landed on the back of her neck as she eyed her friend.

Crystal rose from the chair and flopped down bedside Flora. With her free hand she started rubbing the brunette's shoulder. "I got in, didn't I?"

"So why do you sound like a child that just got punished? Every fairy out there dreams of enrolling in Alfea."

A heavy sigh lead Flora to push herself up right and into a sitting position. "Every fairy…but me." Flora reached for her old and worn stuffed animal and propped her chin on its head. "I know I should be more…well, excited. Getting accepted into Alfea is an honour. Still-"

"Still?"

Flora extended her right hand out, sending a few sparks of magic out in the process. "I'm not sure if it's the place for me."

"Flora," Crystal clasped her friend's hand into her own. "You are a strong and lovely fairy. How can you say that Alfea isn't the place for you? Is it because of Miele?"

Just hearing her sister's name made Flora paused. Her little sister, just that of nine-years-old, had rarely been allowed out of Flora's sight. From the time Miele was born Flora had watched over her little sister and loved her dearly. Flora had always been fearful of something happening to Miele. She couldn't lose her.

Feeling her heart start to race, Flora's nails dug into the blanket. She must have started to hyperventilate. As Crystal's voice telling her to breathe normal cut though her thoughts.

"Everything will be okay, Flora." Crystal straightened. Her gaze leaving that of her friend's face and to the view from Flora's window.

The pink-head watched the sun shine down on the newly budding flowers. Calm, peace and serenity. A small smile sprouted on her face, it was so nice. So beautiful and picturesque. "I hope Linphea will always be like this."

"Just looking out there now it's hard to believe that the Magical Dimension has been at war. I overheard mother and father speaking in private last night. They mentioned that there was another attack on Andros."

Flora's eyes grew wide. "What? I-I thought that the realm was evaluated?"

"It was, at least it was supposed to. Only about half the citizens that survived have relocated to Eraklyon. The others…well, they chose to stay behind." Her lip began to quiver. "Princess Aisha, heir to the kingdom's throne, they have no idea what happened to her. The last traces of her… the last tr-traces…they were found …next to…. Lila's body."

Crystal could feel the colour drain from her face, and something tangle in the back of the throat. Tears streamed down her face. Her vision become blurry as an image of a happy smiling girl came to the forefront of Crystal's mind.

"T-that's," Her voice trembled. "Not all. A-another realm was attacked about two weeks ago."

Flora's jaw dropped, she tried to ramble out something. But it was a mental struggle to either try and console her friend, or indulge her growing curiosity. Before the brunette could even form a proper sentence, Crystal turned and faced her. Uttering one single word; Earth.

"Huh?" Was the automatic response that not even Flora could suppress. The name was only slightly familiar, in early realm studies they had covered Earth. Only briefly. As Flora racked her brain for any knowledge of the planet, nothing seemed to come to mind. With a sheepish grin, she looked up at her friend and offered a shrug.

"I know," Crystal whipped away dried tears. Pulling her phone out in the process she opened up a holographic projection of the universe. After a few strokes Earth came into full focus. Both girls careful studied the strange planet. "It doesn't look like much, does it?"

"Hmm, it looks like there is a lot of greenery." Flora slowly made the projection rotate. Carefully taking note to the appearance of the green and blue spear. "I know we covered this in school, but I can't remember much beside the name."

"Same. But after I over-heard the conversation I couldn't resist doing a little homework myself. Apparently Earth has been stripped of its magic for nearly two centuries. Magic-less beings still occupy Earth, blissfully unaware of the existence of the Magic Dimension. "

Flora blinked, "That explains why we know so little. Living isolated from the entire universe; that sounds terrifying. But if Earth has no magic why would there be an attack there?"

Crystal turned her phone off and slipped it away. "I know at one point in time Earth was treated much like Omega is now, a castoff for criminals. It might be possible that offenders managed to have children of their own. And they passed along magic genetically. But that is just a theory. No one knows anything beside it happened. Nothing."

"That's reassuring."

Crystal smirked, "That is why royals always are plastered with heavy coats of make-up. Vain attempts to hide sleep denervation and stress. Out of sight, out of mind as the saying goes. That and drinking from what I hear…but we have a few years until we can."

"You really can't wait for your princess ball, can you?"

"Nope! Pretty dresses and presents are nice, but I can't wait for wine. Better than hubs to help curb insomnia."

Flora pointed her index finger in the air, and slid her glass up higher on the bridge of her nose. "Do I even need to tell you the health risks of excessively consuming alcohol is?"

"No mother."

The two chuckled lightly, both their gazes fell onto the Alfea acceptance letter. "Then there's that."

Crystal bit her lip, "Come with me."

"What?"

"I want you to come with me to Alfea, Flora. Am I being selfish, perhaps. But I want you to come with me to Alfea. This war has been going on for a while now and it's getting more and more dangerous every single day. Linphea is a rather defenceless realm, we don't have our own military force. If one of our strong allies fell and we were faced with war we would lose. Our guardian are only line of defense. Linphea needs strong fairies, Flora. Fairies like you."

"Becoming a guardian is the ultimate honour, I know you have what it takes. Plus if you do become a guardian then you can live at the palace with me forever!"

As Crystal's eyes grew wide and a teary grin dashed across her face, Flora fell back and sighed. There was no telling Crystal 'no'.

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: I had not counted on this being a entire chapter alone, but somehow it just happened. I love the chemistry between Flora and Crystal. _**


	13. Act Thirteen- A Roommate and Pizza Plans

_Act Thirteen- A Roommate and Pizza Plans_

"So," Roxy glanced around the main living quarters. As her gaze danced across the space she couldn't help to feel slight more at easy. If it was due to the idea of having private space or a proper bed she had no clue.

Before Roxy could continue with her train of thought the main door slowly swung open. "Hello, you must be the roommates the headmistress told me about."

The girl nodded removing her ear buds from her ears, music still blasting, as she stepped inside. As the girl turned to shut the door behind her. Bloom and Roxy found themselves awestruck by their new roommate.

She was gorgeous. Despite being coated in a layer of sweat and sporting a pair of shorts and over-sized tee she seemed so poised. Regal even. Even with a few stands of her dark waves escaping her high ponytail. She still looked every bit the part of a fairy princess. Her eyes shimmering as she stood tall and offered a playful wink.

The girl turned and offered a slight grin, "I take it that you girls are Bloom and Roxy…correct?" The girl walked towards the two, "It is nice to meet you both."

_Strange dialect. _Roxy nodded, "Yep. I'm Roxy Lane and this is Bloom…." Roxy twisted her neck to face the red-head, "What's your last name?"

"Peters. Bloom Peters."

"Right," The dark haired girl nodded as she draped her towel around her shoulders. "The headmistress told me about you two. Like I said I will try and help as much as I can."

"That will be great, I feel like there is so much to learn." Bloom clasped her hands together, her imagination running wild of all the possibilities.

"Indeed there is. I have been using my powers for years and there is things I have yet to master."

A nervous laugh slipped from Roxy's lips as she rubbed the back of her neck. Offering an awkward grin she shook her head. "That is both reassuring and slightly overwhelming at the same time. By the way, I don't think we caught your name."

"Oh," The dark haired girl blinked. Her hands clasped together as she averted her gaze away from her two roommate's. "My ap- sorry. My full name is quite the mouthful, so you can just call me Layla for short. Layla Aters."

As Bloom started to pester Layla with questions about magic. The red-head found herself cut shot as Layla's stomach began to rumble. With her face growing warm, Layla started fanatically apologizing.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about never mind apologize for, Layla." Bloom started as she looked around the room. She made a face as she took note to the fact the only appliance in sight was a small mini fridge. "I'm kind of hungry myself. What about you, Rox?"

"Already with nicknames I see? Well, I suppose we should get something to eat. But the question is where? I mean isn't the cafeteria closed?"

"Really?" Bloom cupped her chin in her hand, "Didn't Miss Faragonda tell us when meals are served?"

"Technically, yes it is closed. The school's cook has, apparently, taken holiday. With only a few teachers and some students are on campus there is no need for big meals. So everyone more or less has to fend for ourselves. As a manner of speaking, of course. There is a schedule in place for everyone to volunteer for a meal. But I am pretty sure no one is listed for tonight."

Bloom's eyes grew large prompting Roxy to once more sigh. In the short time she had known the spirited red-head she had learnt that that look meant she was up to something. "Out with it."

"Let's make pizza. No one seems to be making dinner, so why don't we? Plus it would be a awesome way to send our first night together."

Roxy opened her mouth to speak in protest, but found herself short. Pizza did sound good. As she turned to ask Layla what she thought she was met with a quizzed look. It was somewhat odd; having to explain what pizza was that is. Yet despite Roxy's inadequate description of the dish, it did seem to peak an interest in Layla. Who, much too both Earth girls' surprise, had never heard or had such a thing.

"That settles it," Bloom declared as she jumped from her seat, her hands landing on her hips. "We have to make pizza."

Layla cleared her throat, "There might be a slight problem with your plan, Bloom. I do not think any of the topics that Roxy mentioned are in our pantry."

"Hmmm, that would be a problem. The city, Magix City, they have to have markets. We could just catch a bus there, get what we need and make dinner."

Layla felt her palms sweat, "You are not suggesting going to the city, are you?"

Bloom blinked, "Yea. I mean that is what I said, after all how else can we get all the ingredients we need?"

"And how do you suppose we pay for it? May I remind you that all our money is the American dollar? Is that even accepted here?"

"Well," Layla bit her lip. "I am not sure what American is, but you can basically get any type of currency can be converted. Still," she bit her lip. "Going into the city…"

Roxy placed her hand on Layla's shoulder as she perched herself on the arm rest of the chair. "We haven't been there either, so it will be a first time for everything. Plus we will stick together, alright?"

_I'm still not sure about this…_ "Alright, Magix City it is."

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: This is what happens when you watch food anime...hehe. As you can tell things are starting to line-up a bit more with canon. So needless to say next chapter's venture into Magix City will be interesting. _**


	14. Act Fourteen- New Arrivals

_Act Fourteen- New Arrivals_

"You look like death; shame didn't kill you." Was the greeting that awaited the white haired witch as she entered her apartment. After nearly two weeks of being stuck in a bed healing up and being called before the powers that be. The last thing she wanted was her younger sisters to call her on her crap. Enough people had done just that.

Yet here they were; in her room waiting to do just that. Apparently scheming in the comfort of her bed as she indulged in tea was too much for a witch to ask for. Her eyes became stills as she watched Darcy lounge on her unmade bed and Stormy dig though her dresser. Icy muttered a few words under her breath as she snatched one of her favourite skirts from Stormy's hands. "I'll take what's mine, thank you very much."

The curly haired witch made a face as she huffed. "Do we even ask what happened? Plus that was my skirt that you stole last month."

Icy cocked a brow as she glared darkly at her sisters. Her brow continued to twitch as she flopped herself down on an old sofa. With her arms folded tightly against her chest the white haired girl looked away. Her nose high in the air. "We underestimated things _extremely._"

"No really," Darcy snorted as she leafed through an old magazine. "Because the way I see it you got your back side handed to you by some Earthling. A teenage one at that. That is pathetic if you ask me."

"I'm not sure what surprises me more; how casual you two are acting, or how just how ill-informed you both are."

"Ill-informed?" Both sisters stopped and eyed Icy skeptically. "What's that supposed to mean, we heard what happened. You failed."

"I DID NOT FAIL!" Icy's voice boomed as flakes of snow started to fall from nowhere. "There wasn't just one Earthling, oh no. Our target is more powerful than we though. What is lacking knowledge is made up for in ability. There is no way our mark had any awareness of the powers, yet somehow…somehow the target was able to use them. Believing herself to be some _magical girl _was enough to trigger it all."

"Just when the target was enveloped in the flame another fairy showed up."

"Another," Stormy blinked.

Icy nodded, "This one lacked any training as well. Her magic was as raw as it comes."

"Do you suspect that the flame was split into two? That this other fairy also is packing the same power?"

"No. This other fairy's power wasn't the flame. I'm not sure what it is, but something tells me that it is something than ordinary fairy magic. I want to keep an eye on that one, too."

"So where are these two now?"

"I'm not sure. Power like that doesn't go unnoticed. The Chambers have already likely been informed and the two are probably in hiding. "

"Urgh, the _Chambers_…" Darcy growled. "At least their involvement means that all the witness had their minds whipped."

"Yeah, and with no family or home to return to they will break. What a great chance to rip out their magic."

"You think I'm going to wait until they get homesick to act? No, I want revenge and I want it yesterday."

Stormy and Darcy exchanged nervous glances, they knew what that look meant. "So what's our plan?"

* * *

With a name like Magix City a very certain image came to mind for both Roxy and Bloom. Well, mostly the latter of the two. Having spent a life-time absorbed in the worlds of fiction and fairy-tales. The bright eyed teen was all but jumping at the chance to get into town. Even as the waited by the front gates for the bus to arrive the red-head struggled to contain her glee. As she yammered on about what she pictured the metropolis to appear. It became clear that not everyone was as joyful.

Layla who stood quietly, only offer small smiles towards her roommates. Her ember eyes cast down as she fussed with the hem of her skirt or a lock of her still damp hair. But her expression switched from nervous to perplex as Bloom continued to ramble.

From one extreme to the next, that was how Roxy seen things as she leaned against the cool wall. Her arms folded across her chest, gaze darting between the two girls. A snicker followed, _something tells me things will be real interesting with these two._

By chance she extended her hand and scratched her head. As her fingers where raised she stopped herself short. _Wait, I don't have to wear the wig anymore. _Roxy's face softened as her fingers uncurled themselves.

Somehow, though she had no idea it was possible nor did most believe it was possible. Her hair was naturally magenta pink. For the longest time Roxy had never paid much mind to it, that is until someone noted it.

Like the schools did. Violating dress-code is what they deemed it. In order to comply, she had died it. Yet the colouring never last long leaving her to turn to wigs.

Roxy straightened some, as she poked her head around the corner and look at the courtyard. Though fairly empty. There was a few students out and each of them had just as vibrant hair colours as Roxy herself. Blue, green and even silver to name a few.

"Hey! Has the bus to Magix left yet?" A girl raced towards them, her hands waved in the air.

Roxy blinked, "No. We're waiting for it."

The girl continued to race towards the gates, and called out once more. "Awesome. Hold it up for me if I don't get there in time, 'kay?"

"Al-alright." As Roxy responded a bus pulled up towards the gate- as did the girl.

Gasping for air, hands fallen to her keens the girl shot Roxy a toothy grin. "Thanks, I didn't want to miss the bus."

"Um, no problem. Headed into the city, too?" Roxy extended a hand to the panting girl.

The girl nodded, grasping Roxy's hand. "Yep. If we're headed out we might want to get in line." She jabbed a thumb at Bloom and Layla, the two girls waited for the bus doors to open.

The doors opened and out stepped a single passenger. A teenage girl with wild short pink hair sporting both a dark glare on her face and an over-stuffed duffel bag. She blinked, and with a sigh turned to Bloom. "You don't know where the headmistress' office is. Do you?"


End file.
